mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr Zurkon
Hi, welcome to Mercs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Russian Mafia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- patx RE: Deck of 52 great idea on the deck of 52 i'll see if i can add some stuff. also thanks for your edits... -- patx 21:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : ok i updated the site notice for u http://mercs.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice | also u have been added to the top users on the main page! -- patx 21:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Eva Navarro I was under the impression Eva was a Mexican with Venezuelan citizenship when I read she was actually Mexican, but I find it hard to believe, considering she threw a knife at Solano's picture, I wouldn't think a foreign citizen would hold that kind of patriotic love for country. Maybe it's just some random detail someone threw in without really knowing why. PLAV Vehicles We need a list of PLAV vehicles in the "Weapons and Vehicles" article, badly. Can I count on you to help? Whoops, sorry about that, I haven't gone to Wikia in a long while so it slipped from my mind DestPrince 06:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Castro Helicopter I'll handle the deletion, I'm an admin now, you can create a new Castro page if you want. On a separate note, I started playing Playground of Destruction again, and am planning to update the Deck of 52 list, but right now I'm taking a little break. Mi-26 Helicopter Hey Zurkon, I was thinking about combining the contents of the Condor and Jade Wind into the Mi-26 article, but I'm not so sure, what do you propose? DestPrince 14:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mi-26 Okay, I'll get to it as soon as I can, it's kinda late over here where I am though. And on that note about the Mercs 2 vehicles, would you care to give me some more details, and if necessary, some kind of example? From Dest Ah, I see what you mean. I'll try fixing that later, I'm gonna go to bed now, oh and if you come across any pages that look like spam or vandalism, please mark it with the "Deletion" template, I just remembered an unregistered contributor from way back who did precisely that, and am rounding up his articles for removal. Good night. DestPrince 15:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Diplomat I was planning to merge the info from both of them with the Abrams page (since, technically, they are both the same tank) just like when I was planning to merge the different Mi-26 pages (Jade Wind, Condor) into a single page. In fact I'm planning to do this with all the vehicles that reappear from the 1st Mercs to the 2nd one. We have our work cut out for us, it's not easy, but somebody's gotta do it. My only problem as of now is finding pictures of all these vehicles, real-life pictures are fine, but I'd think shots of the official models in the game would be preferable. DestPrince 10:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The Mercs 2 forums were shut down I dunno why, they just were. DestPrince 10:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BTW, do you have any pictures of the Condor and Ewan's Mi-26? Even a screenshot of his "Lucky Ladies" will do fine, although it would definitely be better if it is of good quality. offer if you can get 500+ edits i make u admin. i like to have at least two. and i am inactive for long periods. this sound good at all? GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 02:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hearts Hey Zurkon, I've made a page about the Five of Hearts, and am going to put up a page on the Nine of Hearts as soon as I can, I'm playing it right now so I can put up their biography. RE: Hearts Thanks on that one, oh and just a little reminder, please take note of the card's locations, we need to fill up the In-game sections of those articles too. Real-life versions Hey Zurkon, do you happen to know anyone who's familiar with the real-world versions of all the weapons and vehicles in Mercs 2? in particular the Dragon lance, I need to know so I can do some extensive research on it so I can improve the Dragon Lance articles. Thanks anyway, actually, I know most of the vehicles of the other factions, but the PLA's arsenal is one that mostly eludes me, I guess I'll have a look around, and see if I find anything. To be honest, there was this forum on the Mercs website that attempted to list all the real-life names of the Mercs 2 vehicles, but ever since they were shut down, I am at a total loss. Anyway, do you have any info on the PLAV Salvador Tank? (or was it the Salvador?) DestPrince 15:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) That's funny, on the Mercs 2 website they call the PLAV tank the "Salvador" (just to clarify, the PLAV only have one tank right?) Dragon Lance Thanks much on that, I'll get to work on the Dragon lance as soon as I am able. DestPrince 08:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Cities of North Korea Hey Zurkon, if you have the time, do you think you could help me expand the number of articles regarding the locations of Mercs 1 and 2? like the Haeju and Kirin-Do articles I made? DestPrince 12:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cities That's ok, if you don't mind, I think I'll make a few new articles regarding locations, I've been a bit eager to do so. Fair enough DestPrince 12:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC)